


positions.

by culpabilities



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress Baking, baker hyunjin, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culpabilities/pseuds/culpabilities
Summary: Hyunjin has a bad habit whenever she's stressed, and that was stress baking, basically where she bakes non-stop until she forgets about what she's stressing about and it usually ends with Hyunjin baking too much pastries and the whole bakery almost running out of ingredients.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	positions.

**Author's Note:**

> quick check up! how are you today? how're you doing these past few days? please make sure to take care of yourself and stay safe, it's a bad world out there!

The sweet aroma of fresh pastries was everywhere inside the closed bakery, sounds of banging baking pans and the mixer mixing whatever ingredients inside a bowl was echoing throughout the place. 

The door of the bakery slowly opens as a brunette steps inside despite knowing full well that the place was closed, "How long has she been baking?" She quietly asks the two girls that were sitting on the counter holding their phones, "An hour ago, but i'm guessing she's baked at least a thousand in there. There's too much different aromas that are mixed together and i think i'm gonna get sick because of how sweet it smells." Hyejoo answers, making sure to show a disgusted expression to give Heejin an idea of how much she had to suffer. "What's worse is, Haseul unnie has been trying her best to calm Hyunjin and Hyunjin pretends like Haseul unnie's calming session is working by listening to her but it's pretty clear that she's not gonna stop soon." Chaewon added, letting out a sigh. "Could you handle your girlfriend? We closed the bakery extra early for her, the last thing we want her to do is use all the ingredients here." Heejin nods, "Thanks Chae, Hyejoo." 

Heejin quietly heads to the back, instantly greeted at the sight of her lover standing in front of the countertop with a baking pan placed in front of her as she slowly pours the mixture of whatever pastry she wanted to bake. "Hyunjin." Heejin calls out, grabbing the baker's attention, Hyunjin spins around, eyes widening when she sees her lover standing. "Heejin! You're finally here!" Both girls visibly flinched when they heard a voice suddenly pop out of nowhere. Heejin turns her head, squirming when she was pulled into a tight warm hug, "H-Haseul unnie-" Heejin squeaked out, feeling as if she was about to pass out from the lack of air due to Haseul's tight grip on her body. "You are a savior, i can't believe you came here when i just texted!" Haseul added, snuggling her face against the younger's neck, not giving any care whether Heejin's girlfriend was in front of them. 

"Y-Yes.." Heejin stammered, "Great! Now calm your girlfriend down, i can't seem to do it." Haseul's tone quickly changes to loud and squeaky to deep and serious, the sudden change of mood sent shivers down to Heejin's spine. Haseul finally lets go of her as she walks towards Hyunjin who was watching the pastry cook inside the oven, "Baby.." She calls out, "Hm?" Hyunjin hums in response so that Heejin knows that she wasn't angry or upset at her. "What's wrong? You're stress baking again.." Heejin crouches down beside her, looking at her with her puppy eyes that always had Hyunjin confessing whatever was inside her mind because Heejin was just undeniably adorable. 

"Rude and bratty customer with a rude and arrogant food critic who insulted MY baking." Hyunjin answers with an angry look on her face, "Usually i wouldn't mind, right? Because i don't, i really don't care if he hates the way i bake because it's different from most bakers, but if he's going to insult my main pastry and talk Haseul unnie down, i will not hesitate to bake as many pastry i can and shove it down his throat so he'll know how my pastries tastes like." Heejin almost wanted to laugh but when she hears how Hyunjin would bake as many pastries she can just so the food critic wouldn't talk Haseul down or insult her main pastry was heartbreaking. 

Heejin raises her head and meets eyes with Haseul who had a sad look on her face that basically tells everything. She had this look where she appreciated how overprotective Hyunjin was over her but still didn't like how she was overworking herself and baking too many pastries in one day, after all Haseul doesn't see employees just workers, she sees them as her friends and family. 'We'll talk later.' Haseul mouths while Heejin nods. 

"Baby, i think you need to rest your mind and your body." Heejin started, hand reaching out to touch the baker's broad back, rubbing circles as a way of comfort. "Baking is great because you love baking, but stress baking and overworking yourself isn't. How about we go home and talk more about this that way you can get your mind off of him and whatever she said?" Heejin suggests, staring at Hyunjin with patient and convincing eyes that were enough to make Hyunjin groan and accept her suggestion. "Great, come on, change yourself back to your casual clothes, i'll wait here." Heejin smiles, watching Hyunjin's every movement. 

She stands up when she sees Hyunjin go inside the room where employees were only allowed, walking over to the manager who sat on the chair by the door. "The food critic was.. Too harsh and threatened me that he'll shut the bakery down because he said Hyunjin's main pastry tasted like poison and was a threat to the people." Haseul chuckles, "Of course i was absolutely furious at what he said because first of all, Hyunjin's main pastry is luscious, just by smelling the pungent aroma of it will send you to Cloud Nine in an instant." Haseul continued, "So i told him to leave and never come back, making sure he'll get the idea that i don't give a fuck whether he gives us a bad review because i know for a fact that Hyunjin's main pastry tastes the best and the costumers and regulars agree with me also." Haseul clicks her tongue, "But of course, that bald man didn't understand and literally dashed to the back, slamming the doors open and yelling at Hyunjin, made a derogatory remark to her and the criticism almost turned into a vituperative attack so i had Jinsoul and Sooyoung (because Hyejoo was panicking whether she serves the costumer first or beat the shit out of that guy) come barging in the bakery to drag him out along with his companion because they were making a scene and defaming Hyunjin in front of the costumers to which i STRONGLY oppose. I do not and will not tolerate such behavior towards me or towards my employees." 

Heejin's heart warms at the words. Haseul really cares about them so much to the point where she wouldn't panic about her business being taken down as long as no one slanders her or her beloved employees. "Thank you unnie.." Heejin spoke, looking at Haseul with literal heart eyes. "Thank you for not letting Hyunjin get humiliated like that, it really means a lot." Heejin added, tears starting to gather in her eyes, she knows how it feels to be slandered and get humiliated in front of others especially in your own workplace. "Don't worry about it kid, you can trust me that i'll always protect every employee in my bakery." Haseul reassures. The door suddenly opens and reveals Hyunjin wearing grey sweatpants and a grey hoodie. "We'll replace the ingredients she used up tomorrow, okay? Thank you for staying with her and not letting her get out of control." Heejin thanks once again, hugging the older girl before leaving the bakery with Chaewon and Hyejoo groaning because they had to stay and clean the mess with Haseul. 

Heejin intertwines their fingers together, humming in satisfaction when she felt Hyunjin's warmth get transferred to her. "Still angry?" She questions. "Mhm." 

"Alright, we'll talk about it when we get home, okay?" 

".. Okay.." 

\- 

When the two girls reached home, they instantly washed and freshened themselves up, preparing to talk about what recently just happened and of course, Hyunjin was dead nervous but angry at the same time. Nervous because she's afraid that she just overreacted and Heejin would say it and Angry because she can't get rid of what the man had said to Haseul in her mind. 

Hyunjin sat on the bed with her legs closed, wearing yellow pajamas, back slouched as she waits for her lover who wished to have a talk with her. She waits patiently, trying her best not to think about anything else mainly because her whole body was aching especially her arms. Her muscles were tightening and it hurt like hell. Suddenly, Heejin emerges out of the bathroom wearing pink pajamas and brown hair down. She smiles at the sight of her girlfriend looking like a tiny baby despite having an athletic jock body. She quickly runs to the huge bed, climbs over it and copies Hyunjin's position, legs crossed and back slouched. 

"So to start off our talk, i'm guessing you couldn't make him taste your amazing pastries because he was escorted out?" Heejin asks, Hyunjin's face quickly scrunches up when the topic was brought back up once again. "Dragged." Hyunjin growls, "His bald ass was dragged out of the bakery. If i wasn't too busy baking or had my hands covered in flour, then i could've been the one who pushed him the fuck out of the bakery." Hyunjin spat, blood boiling in anger. "Hey, don't use profanities." Heejin spoke sternly, giving the taller girl a serious look so that she would follow Heejin's order and not use profanity while in the middle of storytelling. "Fine.." Hyunjin huffs, crossing her arms. 

"Good, now could you tell me the whole story and why you ended up Stress Baking again?" Yes, Heejin knew the whole story, Haseul already told her, but she can't help but ask Hyunjin to tell everything to her, she loves it whenever she hears Hyunjin being true to her feelings and opening up, especially when she rants and rambles to Heejin it's the most words she speaks out because she's usually impassive and quiet. Hyunjin lets out a sigh, "Fine, but don't say anything until the very end, i-i don't want you to judge and make me change my mind.." Hyunjin murmurs. 

"Of course i won't, why would i cut you off during a rant? You might bust my kneecaps for that." Heejin jokes and her face quickly paints red when she hears a tiny laugh slip out of Hyunjin's lips. 

Heejin's adoration towards Hyunjin is absolutely unimaginable, the way Heejin would sacrifice five hours of her life just by staring at Hyunjin the whole time, something about Hyunjin is just so dashingly charming and Heejin can't help but fall deeper in love with her and become even more smitten. The way Hyunjin's eyes would curve into moon crescent shapes whenever she smiles or laughs is so adorably attractive and could make anyone fall in love with her in seconds. 

Just like how Heejin fell in love with Hyunjin in a matter of seconds. 

Hyunjin takes a deep breath, nervousness spilling out of her and Heejin notices, "Baby you don't have to force yourself to talk if you're not comfortable with it, i just hope you know i'm here and that i'd never judge you for your feelings, okay? Please don't ever feel nervous for opening up to me." Heejin reassures, grabbing both of Hyunjin's hand and giving it a small soft squeeze. "I love you so so much and i would never try to do anything that could intentionally hurt your feelings, alright?" Hyunjin just quietly nods and takes a deep breath. "Just-Just don't,, tell your opinion midway.. o-okay?" Heejin nods like an obedient puppy, "Okay." 

While Hyunjin was too busy rambling and ranting about what happened, Heejin just nods and carefully listens to her with all ears, making sure she receives and understands each word that escapes Hyunjin's mouth so she could have a better insight on what's happening and why Hyunjin ended up Stress Baking instead of doing the things that she and Heejin practiced to get rid of stress or at least just get rid of whatever that was bothering them in their minds. 

Hyunjin looked so ethereal in Heejin's eyes. The way her brows would knit together when she's reciting a very detailed sentence that she, Haseul, or the man had spoken out always got Heejin's heart beating uncontrollably or the way Hyunjin's eyes shined whenever she talks about the way she bakes and question why the man complained and even accused her of poisoning him. 

But what didn't leave Heejin's mind was the fact that Hyunjin didn't even dare to let go of her hand and would sometime squeeze it to show her frustration and anger but not too hard that could hurt Heejin. 

"And-And-" Hyunjin closes her eyes, refusing to let any tears drop during the talk. "And i'm just so offended and ashamed because i have been working for how many months in Haseul's bakery and the time where it finally gets popular, it's reputation suddenly sinks and were back to square one, where people wouldn't even bother checking the bakery out and would just walk by it, back to square one where not many people would visit, and i-it's all my fault because that stupid Food Critic accused me of poisoning him when in fact it was his old dirty tongue that barely has any taste buds' fault! That's why he couldn't taste the goodness in my pastry!" Hyunjin whines. 

"Baby.." Heejin calls out, "You're getting stressed about it again, don't tell me you'll Stress Bake in the kitchen.." Heejin spoke, trying to pull Hyunjin back in the bed when she sees the taller girl attempting to get off of the mattress. Hyunjin sighs, "I-I can't help it.." She stutters shyly, "How about we go to sleep? So you know, you could get your mind off of what just happened, just focus on me and nothing else. Does that sound good to you?" Heejin suggested, Hyunjin stares at her and usually Heejin would become a blushing mess after being stared down by her girlfriend, but instead, she stares back, confidence overflowing, she knows that Hyunjin needs to rest and that's what she'll be getting. 

"Look, whether you think it sounds or doesn't sound good, i'm still going to force you to sleep, okay? Your body needs rest and so does your mind, now come here crybaby." Heejin teased, lying on the bed and patting the space beside her, waiting patiently for her girlfriend to sigh and plop down on the spot where she'll hug her as tight as she can until she goes to sleep. 

Hyunjin's lips curves into a smile, ".. Dork.." She spoke, giggling to herself and plopping down beside Heejin, hugging the shorter one, "I've been so sleepy while rambling and you looked like you were too, why didn't you tell me?" Hyunjin asked, starting to get a little bit drowsy because of how soft the mattress was and how warm Heejin was in her arms. "I wasn't sleepy, i was just staring and admiring how beautiful you are." Heejin answered back, eyes closed as she snuggles deeper into Hyunjin's neck. "Cuddles are nice." Hyunjin murmured, "So are we going to pretend you didn't say you hated cuddles when we first dated?" Hyunjin hums, ignoring Heejin's statement, "Shut up Jeon, go to sleep." 

"I love you Hyunjin." 

"You're such a cheesy ass.." 

"But.. I love you too Heejin."


End file.
